1. Field to which invention relates
The invention relates to a mixing container for dissolving corrosive or poisonous chemicals, supplied in a sealed package, in a solvent and comprising a filling neck, which can be closed by a lid, for the chemicals, more particularly for the production of a plant protective spraying liquid.
2. The prior art
In the field of combatting pests, and also however in many other fields of application, it is frequently found to be necessary to supply the chemicals to be used in a concentrated form to the user. Supply in a concentrated form is desired on the one hand for reasons of reducing the transport volume and the transport weight, more particularly when water is used as a solvent. An absolute necessity arises for the supply in a concentrated form in many cases due to the fact that these agents can only be stored for long periods of time in a concentrated form and in the dissolved or diluted condition decompose relatively rapidly and thus become unusable.
In many cases the chemicals supplied as a liquid or solid concentrate constitute a danger for the user, if he or she should by mistake come into contact with the concentrated chemicals or become exposed to their vapours. This danger especially arises in the case of the production of plant protective spraying liquids, which are used by gardeners who often have no experience as regards application or dissolving. These possible dangers in the case of the use of poisonous or corrosive chemicals have in the past discouraged many gardeners from using such chemicals (which as such are desirable for the care of plants or the combatting of pests) more particularly when the household includes children.